A Soldier's Life For Me
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: A young man wants to find a job in order to support himself. But when a man in a jeep offered him a job which will result in him losing his life and limb, he found out that his life would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my first attempt of making every character in Transformers Prime human but you will have to guessed who's who from their names themselves. So to make things clear: I don't owned TFP or the characters. *sniffs***

 **But I do owned the plot of this story and the idea of my version of Humanformers. So without further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1

He sighed as he slings the bag over his shoulders. He was glad that he got out before the sun is even up. He had to or else he'll be sent away to somewhere more dark, more cruel than the State Orphanage here in Nevada. The items in his bag were minimum but still useful. A comb, a pen and a leftover sandwich from yesterday. At the age of eighteen, he knew he had to go.

They could not keep him. They simply can't because he's too old.

On top of it, he doesn't have a job. He has to find one if he wants to rent a place for him to stay. He felt the sensation in his stomach. Hunger. Unzipping his bag, he took out the song sandwich. He didn't even want to look at it. The tuna was runny, lettuce was old and the smell of the sauce was horrible.

" Ugh!" he gagged as he wolfed down the sandwich, not caring about his taste buds screaming for mercy. He stared at the place before him as he ate his yesterday's meal. Nothing but sand and tumbleweeds passing by as the wind blows. He closed his eyes, wishing for a home, food, warm bed and a job that can support him.

But what kind of job? There isn't any wanted job sign on every store he passed. Nor a good one he found in the newspaper.

He sighed bitterly. " Why don't I know my parents? I don't even know my last name! What kind of job would require my first name and a barely passed grade from school?!"

He decided to camp out in the desert since the town would identify him as a hobo or catch him. The quiet desert will have to do. He curled up into a little ball with his T-shirt, slacks and shoes as his blanket.

Before he could even sleep, he heard a sound of a vehicle coming his way. Panicked, he got up quickly before the vehicle stopped next to him. To him, it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen!

It was a blue jeep. But because he knew they types by reading the old car magazines at the orphanage, he could identify the vehicle easily. It was a heavily armoured military jeep resembling an Oshkosh Sancat equipped with a missile turret on the roof.

The man who stepped out of the jeep was someone whom he thought, has been into may battles and the muscles have proved him that along with the eye patch on his right eye.

" You," he called. " Why are you sleeping in the desert without proper equipment?"

He looked behind him to check if the man was referring to someone else. Scanning, he found the area empty except for the two of them. " Me?"

" Yes," he sighed but there was no irritant in his voice. Only patience through the gruff of his voice. " You lost or what?"

" Well," he hesitated. " I am looking for a place to work. And I am not going back into the place I came from!"

The muscled man stared at him with his left eye which bore a yellow gold tint. " That's a lot coming from a squirt like you."

He tries to bite his cheek to prevent a smile. He liked this guy. A tough one but can have a good humour.

" Tell ya what," the man continued. " Why not come with me to our base? We could use someone like you."

Suspicious, he asked. " What kind of job?"

" Just basic combat, gun fight and a bit of cleaning."

Well, that doesn't sound too bad! And he thinks he could use those fighting skills to advantage. Like standing up to his bullies. He nodded.

" Good!" the man grinned. " Hop in and we'll get there. Say, didn't get ya name, kid."

He didn't ask for big details. Without further ado, he took a deep breath before climbing in the jeep.

" Steve," he answered. " My name is Steve."

* * *

 **Okay! So how was it? Too corny? Too boring? Please let me know what do you think and if I should continue.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty sure you know who was the guy with Steve by now, right? I'm also going to say that I'm busy with other things like school, life and other pics. But don't fret! This story will continue once you guys give me some reviews. Next chapters are determined by them.**

* * *

Chapter 2

During the ride, Steve barely slept. He was too excited about the place he and muscle man are going. Will there be new friends? New things to learn? Oh, Steve bounced his right knee out of excitement. The muscle man chuckled at this action.

" Don't get too excited kid," he told the young man. " Wait till the boss sees you. He's been beating the SIC ever since."

Steve stopped and stared at him. " Oh my god! He beats up his second in command?!"

The muscle man shrugged. " Eh, he deserved it. After all, he's been trying to be the head ever since he came to the base. From what I've heard."

Steve just nodded. He doesn't want to anger or irritate him. But if he would risk this, would he survive this jeep right? For just another question.

" Excuse me," he called the man meekly. " But since you know my name, can I know yours?"

The man laugh half-heartedly. " Oh yeah. Make it even, right? Name's Jayne. Jayne Hammer."

Steve almost let out a laugh. The name itself really defined the man next to him. The muscles, the eye patch on his right eye and the gruff tone of his voice. " Jayne?" Steve asked, smiling.

" I know what you're thinking, Jayne ain't a girl." They both of them laughed at some more corny jokes. Steve smiled. Something told him that he and Jayne are going to get along just fine.

The both of them arrived at the base. Steve's eyes widened with curiosity and excitement. The base was big enough to have different kinds of vehicles: jeeps, cars he assumed would be for people of the lover ranks, jets and even a gorgeous red Aston Martin!

Steve's steps were clumsy as he was overwhelmed by the place. A few of the scouts and soldiers nodded at him as they passed. He wasn't sure if they mean it or they were just messing with him. Because of his bullied years in high school, Steve has become wary of people who tried to socialise with him. He doesn't want to get hurt or hurt the others in return.

So far, this Jayne guy has made him feel comfortable.

Speaking of Jayne, Steve watched as the muscle man was talking to one of the soldiers, pointing towards his direction before resuming his talk. Before Steve could react, someone poked him on the side which made him jump back in retaliation.

" GAH!" he screamed as he shoved the person as a reflex.

" Hey, watch the skin job!" the person yelled angrily. Steve regained himself before paying attention to the man he pushed. The man looked like in his mid twenties. He couldn't tell for the man had crimson red hair along with his sharp features and perfectly good skin. Steve has never comment about someone's skin but this man, could make those skin care girls in commercials have a run for their money.

" I-I am so sorry!" he raised his hand in defence. " I didn't mean to-"

" Quit harassing the kid, Keith," the all too familiar voice told the man named Keith off. Jayne came back with a few boxes he carried with his left arm. His presence made him feel safe. But if he's going to work here, Steve will have to learn to put up with all kinds of people.

" I am still sorry," he repeated. " But I got to admit that you're skin looks shiny. A total knockout. No homo!"

The man named Keith stopped his grumbling and then smirks. " Why thank you~" he purred. " I do like to keep this skin of mine clean. Plus, I look good with red."

Jayne rolled his eyes. " Plus, I had to cover for you while you were street racing instead of being at the med bay."

Med bay? Steve is shocked that a flamboyant, vain man like Keith would be the doctor. Jayne smirked at him. " You heard me," he said. " Keith is our doctor here. But he prefers admiring himself in a mirror or street racing than healing the rest of us."

" I take it the Aston Martin is yours?" he enquired. Keith nodded with his smug grin on his face.

" Yes~" he purred. " Why, do you fancy for a ride? Jayne, this kid has good taste." This made the gruff man roll his eyes at his friend's behaviour. " Quit scaring the kid Keith and check him up. I don't think the place he ran away from treated him well."

Steve could only sigh, feeling the burden being lifted off of his shoulders. At the orphanage, the nurses do not do a very good job in treating their patients kindly. He remembered he pretended to feel better, just to avoid any contacts from the nurses. But here, it's different. He could certainly trust Jayne, but he'll take sometime in trusting the doctor and others around him. Him and people do not get along….

Keith guided the young man to the med bay, which would have calmed Steve if it didn't look like a scene from a horror movie! There was blood from the table, the walls and some on the tools. This made him uncomfortable, frozen at the door as the doctor strode forward. Realising Steve was not anywhere close, he turned around and smile. " Don't worry Steve, these are all of the procedures when you are caught in the crossfire. Bone breaking, losing limbs, et cetera."

" I-I think we could do it-" he was cut off by Keith, who pulled him towards the chair for a check up. He's got to admit, for a doctor who could make poodles and persians cry, he has a strong grip.

" Now, it would make things easier for you and me if we get this done early," he told the young man. " Plus, you have no idea how many patients come in here and I have to treat them! I have to shower with both sanitisers and disinfectants for weeks!"

Without any choice, Steve allowed the doctor to examine his body. He could hear gasps and mumbles of disapproval coming from him. " No, no. This wouldn't do….have you been eating garbage all your life….what family does this…."

" I don't have one…" Steve spoke quietly. This make Keith stop his task. Sighing, he explained to the fabulous doctor about his life at the orphanage, how he only knew his first name and the treatments he received from the place daily.

" I'm surprised it's still open," Keith scoffs. " I may have taste for any blood but I wouldn't stoop that low for my patients!"

After his checkup, Keith explained that he is malnourished with the lack of proper diet. So, he recommended a meal before Jayne will assign him to his room with the other troops. Also, he was injected with vaccine to boost his immune system. Just then, Jayne walked in with another young man but this one was wearing the soldier's uniform.

" This is Gary," Jayne introduced. " He will be helping you to make yourself at home, get to your bunker, and all that jazz."

Steve was surprised to see another young man who was about his height yet looked so much older than him. Maybe he is the same age, just the life in the base had made him older with unkept brown hair, sunken eyes and pale skin with old scars. Gary stared at him.

" Come on, Newbie," he grumbled. " Sooner we get to your bunk, the better I could get some sleep."

Steve walked behind him hesitantly. _This is going to be a long day…._

* * *

 **Poor Steve! What trouble or adventure awaits him? I will be updating soon after I get certain things out of the way. You can tell me what ideas or criticism you have in mind so that I could improve this.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
